Emerald (Foxy02016 OC Character)
Emerald is a character created by Foxy02016, but I, Foxy02016YT, am the new account, please consider me a more mature person, which changing this will be the first step of earning that, I’m older, smarter, and better at this whole RP and OC thin, Im ready to try again Appreance * I’ll update the image at some point, I might commission from a friend of mine * Normally forms with green fox ears and tail, he also goes by the name Foxy sometimes due to this Personality * This all depends on the situation, so I guess he’s kinda bI-polar Weapon and Abilities *Triple Shot Bow (Long Reload) * Gauntlets (Like Garnet's but Green) * Daggers (prone to losing them, cause he’s kinda forgetful) * Normal Gem powers Fusions * Not confirmed Weakness Forgetful He mainly used his daggers, which doesn’t sound that bad, but then you have to remember he can’t throw them well, so he’s stuck in melee mode sometimes Easy to trick, he’s kinda stupid sometimes If Emerald gets too emotional he sometimes unfuses (This happened to Garnet once so I just assume that’s how it works) More WILL be added, I’m still trying to remeber what I’ve done for this so far Trivia Had a good relationship with Green Diamond Gemology * The name emerald derives from Greek "smaragdos" - green stone. It is the most precious stone in the beryl group. * Its green is incomparable, and is therefore called "emerald green". * Emerald is highly evaluated for its deep bright green colour, transparency and rather high hardness. * It has maintained, along with diamond and ruby, the dominant position among gemstones since ancient times. * The crystals are usually small with average length of 2 - 5 cm and width of 1 - 1.5 cm. Larger crystals are usually semitransparent to opaque. Flawless faceted emeralds exceeding 5 carats are rather rare. * The emerald is often clouded by inclusions, they are not classified as faults but show the difference between natural and synthetic stone.https://www.gemdat.org/gem-1375.html * Called the “Stone of Successful Love,” Emerald opens and nurtures the heart and the Heart Chakra. Its soothing energy provides healing to all levels of the being, bringing freshness and vitality to the spirit. A stone of inspiration and infinite patience, it embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love. Emerald promotes friendship, balance between partners, and is particularly known for providing domestic bliss, contentment and loyalty. It was dedicated in the ancient world to the goddess Venus for its ability to insure security in love. 257pp. Melody, Love Is In The Earth (Wheat Ridge, CO: Earth-Love Publishing House, 1995).1262, pp.Judy Hall, The Crystal Bible 2 (Cincinnati, OH: Walking Stick Press, 2009).148pp. Robert Simmons & Naisha Ahsian, The Book of Stones (Berkley, CA: North Atlantic Books, 2007).36pp. Michael Gienger, Healing Crystals (Scotland: Earthdancer Books, 2009).84pp. Dorothee L. Mella, Stone Power II (Albuquerque, NM: Brotherhood of Life, Inc., 1986).https://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/emerald References Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Fusions Category:Approved Characters